nilgirifandomcom-20200214-history
Description Quest
Dearest Nilgirians, My warrior Flar got clubbed in the head by an ancient tree while riding in the woods. I have nursed him back to good bodily health but his mind seems to be somewhere else still. I conferred with a friendly doctor at the hospital, and he says that a jolt to his memory might bring him back to normal. He says I must bring him around to areas he's been to before. I am very worried about my dear warrior and would do anything to help, but the places he mumbles about in his troubled sleep just aren't familiar to me. I ask all good adventurers to help me by identifying the area and room name of all the places listed below. *1. - Name a bedroom with a bed that has a squirrel motif *2. - Name a set of rooms that lead you on a chase *3. - Name a room with an iron ring fixed to the ground *4. - Name a room that two natural enemies are forced to share *5. - Name a room where shoppers can try on clothes *6. - Name a room containing a small gazebo *7. - Name a room containing a piano of Haon-Dor wood *8. - Name an underground shelter with a small ghostly occupant *9. - Name a room where dwells a living land mass the size of Midgaard *10.- Name a set of rooms where a ring of oak trees grow *11.- Name a room whose prisoners find death in their only subtenance *12.- Name the room depicting a founding father holding a crimson sword *13.- Name a cosy and warm nest in the ground with feather linings *14.- Name a small treasury with the number 666 scrawled on the wall *15.- Name a room where diligent miners extract gems from the wall *16.- Name a small bamboo hut surrounded by fog *17.- Name some cramped quarters where mariners can rest in cots *18.- Name a creepy room lit by burning oil, littered with human bones *19.- Name a small garden of herbs grown under an artificial light *20.- Name a room carved out of a single giant mushroom No good deed goes unrewarded. The kind soul who saves Flar will have one of their items blessed with the divine powers of the shepherd immortal Zagarna. *- re-string for an item *- +2 modifier to the item This quest is recommended for players at level 18 and above. The participant will mudmail 1 parchment to Lessa with (1) the room name, or at least 1 room name of a set, and (2) the name of the area the room is in, for each item on the list. Room names and area names must be correctly spelled and fully written. The first participant to correctly identify at least 19 of the 20 rooms on a single piece of parchment will receive 1 re-string and a +2 modifier for 1 item in their possession of their choice. The item cannot be a weapon and must be an item that loads in-game. Zagarna will do the restring and modification and has the final say on what he will or will not restring/modify. Participants must be characters of mortals only. Only one character per player can participate. The quest will last until June 20. A copy of this message can be found at the URL below. http://nilgiri.wikia.com/wiki/Description_Quest Please save my warrior! Yours truly, Lessa the Dragonrider Category:Quests